castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Poof! You're Dead
Poof! You're Dead is the twelfth episode of the third season of Castle. Summary Richard Castle and Kate Beckett investigate the murder of the owner of a historic magic shop found dead in a Houdini's water torture tank. Meanwhile, Lanie and Esposito struggle to keep their relationship secret and Castle ends his relationship with Gina. Recap A woman opens a magic shop and starts setting up and opening a curtain, only to see a dead man in the torture tank and scream. In an apartment, a couple lay naked on the floor together, when someone's phone ring and Lanie gets up to pick it up, claming she has to leave, and another phone rings and it was Esposito, who has to leave too. They kiss, Esposito gets up, and Lanie told him not to look, smile, or wink at her at the crime scene. Esposito takes a photo of naked Lanie, agrees, and left the room, leaving Lanie, looking at his naked toned body, and sighing and falling to the floor, flustered. Castle, walking to the crime scene, was on the phone with Gina, his ex-wife/girlfriend/publisher, and arguing. Esposito shows up as he hung up, asking how he was. Castle stated to him never sleep with a co-worker. Esposito, stunned, asked what did he mean. Castle told him that it doesn't end well. Esposito asked who knows, and Castle said that everyone knows, just as Beckett shows up, asking what everyone knows, and Castle and Esposito just said "Nothing". Beckett looks at them, confused, just as Esposito, press on his walkie, pretends to hear a call and went inside. Beckett noticed Castle look upset asked him what's wrong, but he told her that she's fine and change the topic to the crime scene: Drake's magic shop. Castle mentioned that he been here since he was thirteen and it was a paradise for boys. Beckett told him that the magic shop isn't just for boys because her grandfather was a magician and she came here when she was thirteen. Castle ask her if she know any tricks and Beckett said that she does, with icecubes and heads inside, leaving Castle flabbergasted. Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery (credited only) *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Jeff Hephner as Edmund Drake/Zalman Drake * Brett Cullen as Christian Dahl * Vanessa Lengies as Eliza Winter * Chadwick Boseman as Chuck Russell * Carrie Genzel as Naomi Dahl * Lenny Schmidt as Jerome Aspenall * Adrian Sparks as Thaddeus Magnus * Gilles Marini as Magician Tobias Strange * Henry Hayashi as Lawyer Quotes :Lanie: Javier Esposito, when we get to this crime scene, do not wink at me, do not smile and do not even look at me with those puppy dog eyes. Got it? :Castle: I never pegged you for a magic fan. You know any good tricks? :Beckett: I do this one thing. With ice cubes. :Castle: Hey, X-ray specs. Got ‘em at the magic shop. I can see you naked. :Beckett: Really? How do you like my navel ring? :Beckett: Zalman Drake was murdered last night. :Jerome Aspinall: Justice is served. :Castle: When he read your mind, did it take . . him . . very long? :Jerome Aspinall: No, it didn't, no. :Castle: No, didn't think so. :Beckett: Alakazam, Jackass. :Lanie: That...was close. :Esposito: No, this... is close. :Lanie: Mm. :Beckett: So... where's Esposito? :Ryan: Huh. Take a wild guess. :Castle and Beckett: Lanie? :Ryan: Can you believe they still think that none of us know? :Castle: Oh, let's let 'em keep thinking that a while longer. The bubble bursts soon enough. :Beckett: Not if you're in it with the right person. Featured Music *"Loaded" - Zack Tempest (plays during Tobias Strange's first rehearsal and Also is the Theme Song of WWE SuperstarsMatt and Jeff Hardy, A.K.A The Hardy Boyz). Trivia *Castle and Gina break up in this episode. Although the relationship began at the end of season two, Gina appeared only once after they got together. **As with the episode where they get together, a recurring theme is Castle ignoring repeated calls from Gina. *Lanie and Esposito are now romantically involved. They believe the relationship to be a secret. *We happen to see Lanie's apartment for the first time, briefly. *Beckett reveals to Castle that her grandfather was an amateur magician and that she and him visited Drake's Magic Shop every Sunday when she was about thirteen years old. *The Magician Tobias Strange says that C-4 explosives are unstable and volatile which is not the case as C-4 is very stable and insensitive to most physical shocks and only a combination of extreme heat and a shockwave will detonate it. *'Watch for': Beckett smile when she hears Castle breaking up with Gina. *Castle revealed that he wants magic in a relationship, hinting the magic from Beckett. References Category:Celebrities Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes